The Memory Remains
by Rohge-Killer
Summary: Sequel to The Blackened Decaying Rose. The aftermath of the siege on Beacon by Ruby Rose left more questions than answers. After coming to a dreaded realization, Qrow finds himself searching for his niece. Though thought to be gone for good, he refuses to accept it and won't stop until he finds her. This puts him in the sinister sights of the same being that resurrected Ruby.
1. Prelude

Prelude for the Sequel to The Blackened Decaying Rose by Spartan13047. Check it out before reading this. Thanks to Spartan for letting me do this.

watch?v=WHKQ7ZE9pvw

Theme song for this story above. The Memory Remains, Metallica.

* * *

Blood!

Blood, Guts, Brains, Gore!

But mostly just blood.

It was all that painted the once shiny metal floor of Beacons great fountain, and made the once fresh water now undrinkable. The water and floor could be cleaned, but what remained in the memory will never surpass.

Wounds heal.

Scars fade.

But Trauma, mind or body, remains for life and onward.

Oh if only it was just a dream.

Well, at the start, it kinda was. It began as a dream for one individual, just one that passed on to a few others. A snow queen, a white mistress if you wish, had one wish that would not only come back to bite her... but everyone else involved. Innocent or otherwise.

The dream had become reality at the start of the journey. It was simple, though not quick nor painless for the victim.

Yet simple.

She had it all planned out. Her accomplices would distract the only real threat to her plan, while she initiated her betrayal and finished the bane of her existence. But not before making her target suffer as long as possible before delivering the final blow. Tearing out the muscles, breaking the bones and crushing the organs. Severing the nerves, but not enough, for her victim could still feel the pain of every stab and every blow.

No matter how much her prey begged, she wouldn't stop.

The final strike, from the inside out the body burned to a crisp.

The deed was done, the memory buried and the blood washed away. Weeping and sorrow followed the loss of the poor, innocent girl. Family and friends alike wished for nothing more than the return of their companion. But wishes aren't granted on a whim. If they were, imagine how many loved ones would have been returned.

The remains were never found, not even the blood red cape that was always tied around the fatalities neck. Not a bone or blade, not an eye or a cap. Seems as though the body had simply, vanished without a trace. Yet it wasn't surprising when no one bothered to search for the body that may or may not existed. But lets be honest. How many would search in a Grimm filled forest, with no witnesses to the death, and no actual proof of the killers.

Those responsible moved on, doing what they wished, when they wished, how they wished. But what they for sure didn't wish, was an untimely death.

And that's exactly what happened. But not before the leader of the group began to suffer. Long before the death of one of the accomplices, she began to lose her grip on what was reality, and what was myth.

Her fortune had become reality, but her mirror image was vain. She tried to forget about her deed and move on. The ice queen went through a stage of denial, depression, maybe insanity.

But one thing was for sure.

No matter how hard she tried, or how much she wanted to forget. The memory remained.

And so it stayed until it finally came back to haunt, stalk, tease and torture her mind. The fortress of her brain had been broken and she snapped. Her secrets revealed from her own mouth. Her depression worsened and her friends left her.

Meanwhile, those who had helped her with the dirty deed had all fallen. One by one, they became prey to an unseen force that was bent on vengeance. Vengeance that was directed with precision and well planned out tactics. All them, head to toe were covered in blood.

All except one, who lived to see the next day, and so on. But in a psychological prison, they remained forever tortured by the past. Forever heartbroken and yet, survived the days to come.

The same isn't said for the rest.

When it was over, and the henchmen, if you are nice enough to call them that, we're all out of the way. The time had come for the ice queen to meet her fate. Though say what you wish, the oppressor did what most would say, is overkill.

An attack, a siege on Beacon, leading up to one purpose. Find, torture, suffer and kill the target that started it all.

But, at what cost?

Those who knew well enough what was happening way before had never thought of such an attack. Especially from one who was once, so pure, so innocent. Tides were turned and relationships were threatened. Sibling on Sibling, friend on friend. Uncle on Niece.

But in the end, nothing would stop the vengeful oppressor from reaching their goal. When finally, revenge was in their grasp. And they took it. Took it to the limit, surpassed that limit and broke it again.

Until finally, just as nothing remained of the original attack, no trace of the ice remained. The victim had their victory. The smell of what remained of the Grimm, and the chaos they caused, still lingered even after the Red Reaper signaled for them to leave.

The bursts of tears and sorrow started with a death, returned with the reunion, stopped with the plan, and returned with another death.

In total, 5 people were brutally murdered in such a short amount of time. The ones who remained to tell the tale had nothing, or very little to say. After the passing of the black cloaked warrior, one of the witnesses refused to give in.

The death of the ice queen brought sorrow to even those whom had once called her names that shouldn't be said. As for the vengeful cloaked warrior, well, no one really knows what happened.

Some speculate they moved on to another life. Passing away in the mist. Others, like the skeptical scythe wielding warrior, who tried to solve the murder mystery, believe otherwise. Whether or not it's possible for one such as the reaper to still exist is questionable, but one things for sure.

The blood is washed, the funeral past and the tears wiped.

But the memory remains.

* * *

Hotel. Southern Beacon. Close to midnight.

Sitting at the edge of a table, or more so lying face first on it, an old Qrow is nearly passed out. A few bottles of whiskey and some cigars pellets were sitting loosely on the other side, one bottle held in his hand. The dusty old man had little to actually fight for.

Remnant was a big place, to big for one guy to guard single handedly. But not big enough for one man to search single handedly.

Three weeks.

Thats how much time has passed since the death of Weiss Shnee, and, the disappearance of his Niece. The victim of the horrible attack, Ruby Rose. But the last time he saw her, she was not the happy go lucky girl he knew all her life. She was different.

Bloodthirsty and hopped up on revenge. This, was not his niece. It couldn't be. But deep down, even in his drunken state, he knew that the little Rose was still out there. After the funeral, he'd been called in by Ozpin. The death of both Ruby and Weiss made him realize something.

If this, a young innocent girl, can be turned into a ruthless monster. Then anyone can. Tasked with finding out as much as possible, Qrow left and has been searching for answers. In any forms he could.

Yet he knew that only one piece of evidence was worth looking for.

Ruby!

If she was still out there. But Qrow has a feeling that even if she has moved on, it won't be long before she returns. Willingly or not.

To prevent future students becoming bloodthirsty, trained killers. Qrow wants to find the source of the change. The thing that turned his niece into a monster. He knew for one thing that Ruby was resurrected by something. What?, was a good question.

Why?, was another.

Two big questions, both with unexplainable answers. But those are just the kind that Qrow lives to solve. After all, if there's one person who can solve an unsolvable case. It was him.

If anyone could find Ruby, it was him.

But if he did find her, could be beat her? Or at least persuade her to cooperate. The last few times for both didn't work out so well. And the other question was if Ruby was still alive.

So many questions, very little answers.

Qrow clenched his beer bottle and sat up slowly as another dream awoke him. A recurring dream that began two weeks ago. Groaning the entire time while rubbing the back of his neck. No amount of alcohol would stall or divert this dream from its task.

Fluttering his eyes open, he looked at his bottle before setting it down. Groaning again, he rested his head on his arm. The smooth nighttime wind provided extra comfort as the hangover subsided.

" Then you have become my enemy!" Ruby's voice echoes in his dreams. The same tone each time, along with the later part of him losing his scythe. " Then you have... You have... My enemy!" Th voice played over and over as Qrow struggled to get comfortable.

" Ruby." He breathes out from his sleep like state. Knocking over a bottle that falls off the desk and shatters off the wooden floor. " ...wh... Where?" He asks himself over and over.

" ENEMY!" It certainly didn't help his already terrible sleeping problems.

" Ru... Don't d... I won..." He gasps as he takes a breath of air before drifting off for real. Leaving his active mind, alone and skeptical.

Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Reminders

Chapter 1 of Sequel to The Blackened Decaying Rose by Spartan13047. Check it out before reading this. Thanks to Spartan for letting me do this.

watch?v=WHKQ7ZE9pvw

Theme song for this story above. The Memory Remains, Metallica.

* * *

The dark temple

Dark, quiet, and ominous. The seemingly empty stairway of the temple resembled that of Ozpins own office, yet clearly darker and much, much colder. Across from the staircase stood the massive iron doors to the throne room. Red carpet led into the room, red like rose and as soft as silk.

Behind the metal shielding, on a throne of bones and who knows what, sat a dark, cloaked and tall figure. His chin resting on a hand that was held up by his elbow. His long scaly fingers tracing what could be a beard hidden in the darkness of the hood.

The figure crossed his legs as the massive throne room doors opened. The mysterious sound of wind echoed off the nearly invisible, obsidian colored walls. Entering the room with a steadfast stride was a red and black cloaked figure. A clearly visible blade dangled from his side. The figure on the throne tilted his head as the newcomer bowed at his feet, the red cloak swaying in the wind.

" Paul..." The figure in the throne said in a curious tone. The man now known as Paul stood up straight just as the dark figure waved his hand. The door behind Paul closed and the howling wind subsided. " That's better... Now, why have you disturbed my silence?"

Paul, who was a strapping young man with dark hair and covered in a dark armor from head to toe, lifted his head before replying. " Forgive me master, but I'm afraid I have some troubling news." He said. The figure uncrossed his legs and leaned out from his seat. " It appears that the fate of the one called, Fall, and another called, Pyrrha, have been sealed earlier than expected." Paul continued.

" How so?" The figure asked.

" The condition of the maiden has led the mortals to choose a new guardian much sooner than expected. My lord." The dark figure rose from his seat and stood mere inches from Paul. And at least a foot over him. " Umm, they have chosen Pyrrha to be the next Fall Maiden."

A 'huff' came from the figure as he strode past Paul, who didn't dare move from his spot. " Mrs Nikos. The same that was present at the little roses death, I presume?" He asked as he stood with his back to Paul, who nodded in response. The figure made a 'hmmm' sound before turning around. " Tell me Paul, what do you think of the situation?"

Paul breathed in quickly before answering the question. " Well, my lord. If you ask me... I believe she deserves it." He said before his master took a step closer.

" And Why is that?"

" Umm, well..." Paul stuttered. " She is a cunning warrior. Brave, skillful, loyal..." He stopped as the figure held up his hand. Paul put his head down as his master spoke.

" Indeed. She has grown quite strong in recent weeks. I'm surprised they had a hard time choosing a new guardian." Pauls head shot up at his masters words.

" You, knew?" He asked as the figure walked past him and toward a giant black cauldron.

" Of course I knew." He said as he stood over the cauldron. A strange purple substance sat bubbling steadily along with other strange substances. " It's my right to know about those who've received the greatest of mortal honors. Especially..." He paused as he looked back at Paul, who hadn't moved an inch. " ... When they're fate is to end up, dead."

Dead?

Dead dead like a spirit?

Or almost dead like Ruby ended up?

The figure dipped a finger in the cauldron and rubbed the contents between two fingers. His eyes never leaving them, even as Paul began to speak. " Um, there is more. My lord." He said. The master didn't stop and continued to mix and rub the substances. " The mortals of beacon sir, they are becoming quite interested in our recent work with our little rose."

As the last of the purple liquid fell back into the pot, the master turned slowly. " It seems that one of them, has been given a mission on sorts, my lord." Paul continued as the dark figure walked toward his throne. Never looking at Paul for a second. " They have this strange mindset, that they think that they can find out what happened to their friend."

The master sat at his throne, silent as a mouse in a room full of cats. Paul wanted to continue, but didn't know if it was best. For another twenty seconds, it was dead silent before the master finally spoke.

" Our little Rose... They want her." He said in a darker, rougher tone. "... They want her, to find the source... To find us." Paul stood frozen but secretly laughed on the inside.

The thought of mere mortals finding them, let alone finding Ruby or even thinking it was possible, made his want to laugh. Ruby was in the void, pretty much dead as you can get. And they, ha, they weren't some crime syndicate that could be traced my a phone line. It would take hundreds, maybe thousands of years to even come close to figuring out the truth.

But while he laughed in the inside, the master didn't share his enthusiasm. Not one bit. He waved his hand to dismiss Paul, who bowed before walking toward the door. His red cloak swaying as the wind outside blew at his face.

When the door closed, the master leaned back in his chair. Putting his hand back to where a beard should be. He could tell what Paul was thinking when he said they would be looking for him. To him, Paul was still very young and didn't quite understand everything.

As he rubbed the invisible beard, only one thought floated in his head. Ruthlessly and aggressively, he clenched his fist. It was clear that he underestimated how much the humans wanted to know, and how far they were willing to go. The only thought escaped his lips in a blood curling growl.

" He must never find her. He must NEVER, find my little rose!"

* * *

'' No!... St... I won't let... her life...'' Qrow murmured in his sleep. Still obviously passed out thanks to his habit of drinking, alot. But since the disappearance of his second niece, Ruby, he'd been drinking a whole lot more. And ever since his mission to find her was given, well... if you thought it was bad before. '' ...Ruby... Don't do..., its...'' His continuous nightmares of the last memory with Ruby replayed over and over until he was eventually used to even then, he recited it over and over.

Even in his drunken state, he remembered everything from every single dream. Every phrase, where each person was standing, what they were doing, and who died. The last was the hardest to forget. Weiss had paid the ultimate price for her deeds, which while terrible as they were, even Qrow, who was a relative of the victim, couldn't help but feel bad for her. As each slice of Ruby's blade cut her into pieces.

Leaving the remains to the vicious Grimm. Nothing remained after that. Well, the memory did.

" No...uh..." Qrow groaned as he awoke from yet again the same dream. Rubbing his eyes as his surroundings came back to him. " Ah, Dam(cough cough)..it.." His raspy voice beginning to take shape. Finally acquiring the strength to sit up, only through a small amount of will and gravity, Qrow stretches his arms until a cracking sound emits from his elbows.

" Oh, that did something." He said before groggily standing up. Scratching his head while his eyes became less blurry and all the familiar, and might I add, bleak, conditions of his hotel room.

Cracked windows, old broken wooden walls and a foul stench that for once wasn't him. But, it was he really had for the next few hours. His mission, to find Ruby, had left him to take any source and listen to every rumor he could. Now In downtown Vale, the latest possible clue came from the mouth of a white fang member.

Qrow just happened to be listening in when the bull Faunus mentioned something about a cloaked, scythe wielding person. Said they heard it from their boss, who also mentioned that it was a girl.

It was small, and probably led to nowhere. But it was the best lead he'd found since getting the mission. All the others came from the mouths of fellow drunks and turned out to be nothing by a goose chase.

Thats what this whole thing seemed right about now. A wild goose chase.

Stretching once more, Qrow walked over toward the poorly built bed and strapped on his sword. Which was also a scythe. Everytime he looked at it, he thought of Ruby. His niece. But everytime he thought of her, it was replaced by the ruthless killer who came back from the grave.

Qrow looked outside and saw that the sun had just risen over the tall buildings that shadowed the hotel. " Well, better get started." He said as he walked toward the door , only to pause and look at his feet. Laying under the door frame was a envelope with a beacon insignia stamped on its corner.

Qrow bent over and picked it up. Looking over to see if it had a return address, but all that was written was his name in red ink. Tearing the envelope, he unfolded a letter and began to read.

 _Dear uncle Qrow._

 _Im sorry I haven't written to you in a while but I hope you get this soon. It's been weeks since Weiss's death, and I just wanted to let you know how Blake and I are doing. It's been pretty quiet but we've been going to classes again. All the studying reminds me of Weiss and Ruby. I know they're both gone and they did some terrible things, but I can't stop thinking about them._

 _Anyways. We're still broken by the experience but we'll pull through. It's just going to be difficult. Especially since it's just the two of us. Not that that's bad or anything. Blake and I enjoy our company._

 _I just hope that this blows over soon. I know what Weiss did was unforgivable, but so was what Ruby did. But I still miss them both, no matter what. I hope you feel the same way._

 _I hope you get this and I love you- Yang._

 _P.S. Happy uncles day. I know there's no such thing, but Father's Day was happening when I wrote this snd I didn't want you to be left out._

Qrow finished the letter and breathed in. " I miss you to kiddo." He said to himself as he put the paper in his pocket. He found himself thinking about Ruby again. Not the evil, malicious one. But his niece.

Ruby Rose.

Qrow picked up the rest of his supplies and left the crummy room to the even crummier hallway. And then the hotel, to the outside world. Looking at his watch, he sighed as he began walking down the street. " I'm going to be late..."


End file.
